Where is Elizabeth!
by XFVixen
Summary: WIP-One night, not long before her wedding day, Elizabeth is kidnapped... who is it that comes to her rescue? Chapter 6...POSTED! YAY! Ty to my VIP-editor:Kris!
1. In the Shadows

Hi all. First fic, be gentle.. *pained smile*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, none of this is mine, besides this storyline. Though.. I heart Captain Jack...  
  
K.. I am reposting this chapter... it was bad... hopefully I cleared up some of the tense problems...  
  
if anyone sees anymore problems.. Don't hesitate to e-mail me, xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: In the Shadows  
  
The gentle wind surrounded her; it enveloped her in the night. She leaned on the balcony  
  
ledge and stared out into the ocean. Elizabeth closed her eyes, a slight grin played on her  
  
features. Her chestnut brown hair swirling around her in the warm Caribbean night.   
  
  
  
*In less than one week I'm going to be Mrs. William Turner*  
  
  
  
The thought made Elizabeth smile outright. She opened her eyes and stared down at the  
  
ring Will had given her mere weeks after his defying rescue of Captain Jack Sparrow from the  
  
noose and her, in a manner of speaking. She smiled while she played with the simple band, his  
  
words echoed softly in her ear.   
  
  
  
*Elizabeth, I should've told you everyday from the moment I saw you... I love you.*  
  
She stared at the tumultuous water. Life does not always turn out the way you expect it.   
  
A little over 5 months ago, she had expected to be engaged to Commodore James Norrington and  
  
she had been, brief as it was...  
  
  
  
Her brow furrowed at the thought of that day. She could remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
They were aboard the Dauntless, moments after Captain Jack Sparrow and she had been rescued  
  
from their tiny island prison, where they had been stranded cruelly by Captain Barbossa and his  
  
damned crew. It was where she had promised the Commodore her hand in marriage in exchange  
  
for him rescuing Will. She hadn't felt true to the engagement in her heart, but she had felt that it  
  
was a necessary evil if it meant Will would be among the living. Her eyes clouded over at the  
  
thought that her improvident actions nearly cost her any chance to be with the man she secretly  
  
loved while it condemned her to a marriage with a man she did not.   
  
The thought maked her shiver; she realized then that an extremely cold wind had swept  
  
up. She hastily returned to the warmth of her room and quietly closed the balcony doors. She  
  
laid down, letting sleep take her, while warm thoughts of Will danced through her mind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few feet from the house, a lone shadowy figure watched through the brush, as the girl  
  
quickly retreated back into her room. Afraid she had seen him, he slowly crawled back a few  
  
feet. He awaited an armed attack from the guards he had noticed protecting the front door.  
  
None came. He sneered at the place the girl's figure had once been.  
  
  
  
*Soon* he thought with as a sinister smile played on his lips. *Very soon, pet...*  
  
  
  
With that he receded into the shadows of the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End chapter one. Okay... little short, little slow. For you Capt. Sparrow lovers out  
  
there, he's not far off. I promise! Please R&R! 


	2. Stolen

AN: Wow... it's like night of the rewriting the chapters... or something... iunno... but here you  
  
go... edited... have fun :)  
  
A/N: My apologies, in my fervor to quickly post the first chapter, I forgot to acknowledge my  
  
favorite editor Lauren. Heart you, sorry, better late than never, eh? :D   
  
Also, I totally agree w/ everyone who caught it, present tense is yucky... .  
  
A/N: If you haven't wrote a fic and posted it, you don't know how good it feels to get feedback.  
  
It makes me excited to write more. I know it's been a little bit since I've updated but it's been  
  
insanity around here. The second my muse became coherent I've been bombarded with work. A  
  
paper, lots of homework, several quizzes/tests. Rotten luck!   
  
Little background on this, this was written/edited mostly during the hours of 7pm and 4 am. It's  
  
bein' posted at 3am. Not an excuse, just... well yea.. An excuse, hehe. Any problems, blame it on  
  
my muse, he made me do it. :D  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
Feedback fun:   
  
orli*N*keira: No, I didn't get the idea for this storyline from any interview, but I would like to  
  
see it. I hate spoilers, yet I love them at the same time. *sighs* I'm sick, I know. Hehe.  
  
Aset,California Mountain girl, Blue Jewel, MoonBroken Chaos, Leela_Seevateem,  
  
Swords_Babe, Mrs. Turner: Thank you for reviewing! Glad y'all liked it.  
  
JessieRose: Thank you. Hope you like the update. I know I'm pretty proud of it.  
  
raininginnewyork, Erinya: Thank you for reviewing, love your stories. (Everyone who reads this  
  
chapter and enjoys it, these two authors are on MY favorite authors lists. Read their stories too,  
  
totally enthralling)   
  
u-ne-corn: I totally agree... once I read the chapter over again, It was like scraping nails on a  
  
chalkboard w/ the present tense. *makes mental note NEVER to do that again...*  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Stolen   
  
The next day Elizabeth woke up early, bursting with energy. One of her servant girls,  
  
Becky, knocked lightly on the door.   
  
"Miss, are you awake yet?"   
  
Elizabeth jumped up, ready to start the day. She let Becky in, followed by another maid  
  
who helped her as she quickly tightened Elizabeth's corset. She felt uncomfortable in them, but  
  
they were necessary for a woman of her station. Two of the servant girls helped her into her  
  
favorite blue dress. She descended the stairs humming a lilting melody. She sat down at the table,  
  
at that time acknowledging her fathers presence. She was in a hurry to see Will, so she quickly  
  
ate. Her father looked at her most curiously.   
  
"Elizabeth, how do you plan to spend the day?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting Will in front of the Blacksmith shop and we are going to  
  
have lunch down on the beach."   
  
She began humming the same happy tune unconsciously at the thought. He sighed, smiling. He  
  
could remember when he was young, foolishly head over heels in love with Elizabeth's mother.   
  
"Well, I'm going up to the fort for some important business, " he said smoothly.   
  
She giggled, "Father, it is always important business."   
  
"Of course it is," he said putting on a serious face, "I take my job quite seriously," he said matter-  
  
of-factly.   
  
Elizabeth, sensing the slight curtness in his voice figured it was time to make her escape.  
  
She rose from the table, as did her father. She curtsied slightly, walked over and gave him a small  
  
peck on the cheek. She waved as she made her way out the door.   
  
"Good day, father. I shall be back before sunset."   
  
"Wait...," started the governor anxiously, afraid she had already taken off in the carriage. He  
  
moved quickly to the door and motioned for one of the guards posted to follow Elizabeth.   
  
  
  
She had not give him time to respond. She quickly left the house and while boarding her  
  
coach, motioned to the driver to depart. After a few moments, she realized they had not left the  
  
house. Just as she was about to step outside to see what was amiss, someone was boarding the  
  
carriage. She had been followed by an armed escort. Elizabeth was not happy with having  
  
personal bodyguards. Though she was good to comply with her father's wishes. Soon after that  
  
had returned from Elizabeth's horrible ordeal, he had seen that at least one soldier was guarding  
  
his daughter at all times.   
  
*I will not have you abducted again by some filthy vermin. Now, I do not want to hear  
  
any foolish argument to the contrary.*   
  
With that, Elizabeth had known her father meant business. So, she had been forced to make  
  
due with, for most of the time, only one distraction following her every move.   
  
The trip down to town was deathly silent. Elizabeth refused to speak to the soldier. She cared  
  
not that he was "only following orders" as he always put it. Once they were outside the  
  
blacksmith shop, she bid her driver goodbye. She walked quickly to the blacksmith shop as the  
  
soldier made arrangements with the driver to meet them later that evening at the same spot.   
  
She knocked lightly on the door. No one answered at first. Just as she was beginning to  
  
worry, the door burst open and a man came running out, knocking her and her guard to the  
  
ground.   
  
"Stop him!" yelled someone from inside.   
  
The guard quickly recovered, jumped to his feet and raced after the hooded man.   
  
Elizabeth tried awkwardly to stand, but her corset proved to be much more trouble than she felt  
  
the occasion merited. A hand came down in front of her face, and she glanced up to see a  
  
handsome man staring at her, love pooled deeply in his eyes. His dark brown, shoulder-length  
  
hair tied neatly into a bundle at the back of his neck. Young Will Turner stood over her. She  
  
smiled, taking his hand, he pulled her gently to her feet. She clung to him, the fear of what had  
  
just happened coming back to her in a rush.   
  
  
  
"I thought you'd never arrive," he said, smiling deeply into her hair.   
  
Elizabeth pulled back slightly and looked behind her, then back at Will.   
  
"Who was that?! What just happened?"   
  
He smiled knowingly, "Thought you said you wanted to ditch the guard for one day..."   
  
At first she didn't understand. As realization dawned on her, she felt both a little upset  
  
and excited all at once.   
  
"You set that up! Who was that, and do you realize how much trouble they will be in  
  
when that soldier catches him?!"   
  
Will realized how upset she was and quickly explained.   
  
"Just a local boy. It won't be any harm. They will catch him. He'll explain that he did  
  
absolutely nothing wrong," Elizabeth looked down at her feet, distressed, Will continued,  
  
"They'll call me in to verify. At which time I will..." He placed his hand under her chin and  
  
gently pulled it to where he was staring into her emerald eyes. "..tell them nothing was the  
  
matter, false alarm. No harm will come to the boy, I promise."   
  
She sighed, still not wanting to see the innocent soul thrown in jail.   
  
"I still do not understand," she sighed, "We are to be married soon. The guards will not  
  
follow me around the rest of my life..." She let herself trail off, realizing she wasn't really mad,  
  
just worried what her father would say when he found out what had happened.   
  
She looked up at him and he transformed before her eyes into the scared little boy she had  
  
met so many years ago on the voyage from England. He looked like someone had just kicked  
  
his puppy. (AN: I'm sorry... I couldn't help but add the puppy line. Ignore it if you wish) She  
  
smiled, understanding that the whole situation was for them, so they could share some time  
  
alone. She brushed her palm across his cheek. He looked up, a wounded look in his eyes.   
  
"It's okay," she whispered rather breathily, letting a small grin begin to grace her lips, "I'm not  
  
mad. Just worried about what is going to happen when father realizes I'm unguarded," she added  
  
her face becoming slightly more serious, "and we're unsupervised."   
  
Will in turn smiled warmly, which quickly turned into a wicked grin.   
  
"What Daddy doesn't know..." he let the sentence trail off as he leaned into the building, as she  
  
stood on tip-toes to see what he was doing. He grabbed a small closed basket. He gentle grabbed  
  
her wrist, a playful look in his eye as he yelled out, "Let's go!"   
  
With that they took off running, Elizabeth clutching her hat which so desperately wanted  
  
to fly off from on top of her head. She squealed with delight.   
  
*We're acting like a couple of children,* she mused, unable to mask her delight in the  
  
situation.  
  
As they neared the beach they began to slow down. *I hope the rest of our life together is just  
  
as exciting.* she thought happily.   
  
They stopped near the beach, not far off from the tree line. Will began setting up their  
  
lunch. She took in a deep breath, letting the crisp air fill her lungs. Gently expelling it, she felt  
  
content with the calm it brought her. Her nose crinkled in thought.  
  
*When had the ocean become such a calming influence,* she thought, completely  
  
puzzled. She could remember the first time she had been on the water since her initial trip from  
  
England. She had been completely terrified. At that time, she was a captive of the dreaded Black  
  
Pearl. Elizabeth remembered letting her knowledge, from the pirate books she had read, take over  
  
when Will, herself, and the rest of the crew aboard the Interceptor were being mercilessly  
  
pursued by Barbossa and the Black Pearl. Though the whole time she was terrified, instinct had  
  
taken over. Her finally voyage back from the Isle de Muerta was aboard the H.M.S. Dauntless,  
  
and, while being safe, she decided through luck or pure exhaustion she had slept the whole  
  
journey home. She figured it would be best to watch the ships from afar for a while, and had  
  
done so. Their honeymoon would be the first trip away from Port Royal since the horrible  
  
kidnaping ordeal.   
  
Will was now safe and sound, and she had one man to thank for that. Her mind wandered  
  
to the times Jack Sparrow had helped her save Will. "Captain Jack Sparrow," her mind chided  
  
her, her face breaking into a half grin on remembering how he'd been fit to reminding her every  
  
time she forgot to add the aforementioned title. She understood though, she had done the same  
  
every time he had let "Elizabeth" grace his lips. He talked about the Black Pearl like it was his  
  
faithful companion, keeping him free from restraint of law or responsibility other than his own.  
  
She glanced over at Will, who was busily situating their picnic out on a blanket. She was  
  
extremely grateful to the gentleman pirate who had helped her on several occassions during the  
  
desperate experience. It was Captain Sparrow who had tried to help her convince the commodore  
  
to return to Isle de Muerta, even though he had his own selfish reasons, he had not ignored her  
  
desperation and seemed willing to help her save Will. She owed a lot to him. Though she had  
  
been quite upset with him after he had practically killed her in Port Royal, but in hindsight she  
  
could empathize with him. Knowing him to be quite the gentleman, she knew her life was not  
  
really in danger. Jack would not harm a fly, save if his life was in mortal danger or if it was  
  
hiding his rum. She smirked, despite herself, at his affinity for rum. Of course she knew of  
  
pirates and their obsession with rum, but Jack's bordered on deep addiction. She looked over at  
  
Will, who had, unbeknownst to her, been staring at her.   
  
"I am the luckiest man alive..." he whispered to no one in particular.   
  
All thoughts of Captain Sparrow were lost to feelings that overwhelmed Elizabeth when  
  
she noticed Will staring at her. The look in his eye was not lost on Elizabeth for she felt it in  
  
herself as well, and she leaned in closer. Will took her lead and they leaned in. He rubbed the  
  
back of his fingers along her cheek causing her to close her eyes momentarily, while exhaling (a  
  
breath she hadn't realized she had been holding) with desire, his hand snaking around, to grasp  
  
her neck. Elizabeth's hand rested on his chest, the other supported her in the sand. Will closed  
  
his eyes seconds before his lips locked with hers and he sighed, deepening their kiss.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A man stood just off the beach hidden in the foliage. He played with his braided beard in  
  
thought. He turned slightly and motioned to the three additional pirates behind him.   
  
"We wait for the opportune moment," he whispered to the others, grinning evilly.   
  
The others grinned maliciously back at him. He turned back to the sickening scene before him.  
  
That boy was so whipped. Setting up a picnic on the beach for this "princess," his mind  
  
spat, while she sits there staring at the ocean. He takes a quick glance at the ship waiting down  
  
the shoreline.   
  
*What a ninny,* he thought viciously, *I rather think I'm saving him from a lifetime of  
  
this nonsense.*   
  
The dirty pirate noticed the boy finish setting up and watched as he is just staring at this  
  
girl. He obviously cared deeply for her. For a moment he almost felt a twinge of guilt. He  
  
grinned, displaying several golden teeth,*Almost.*   
  
They leaned in for a kiss, and the pirate took this as his cue. He pulls his pistol out of his  
  
belt, motions to the others and they walked slowly out from their hiding spot. He couldn't believe  
  
how easy this was turning out to be, they hadn't even noticed them coming up from behind her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Elizabeth was startled when cold steel touched her right temple. She quickly pulled away  
  
from Will's kiss, his arms still draped around her protectively, and gasped when the pistol was  
  
pressed harder into her skull.  
  
"DON'T MOVE!"   
  
Will looked up at the intruders. A horrible bald man with his goatee braided stood before  
  
him. Three equally ugly pirates fanned out behind him pistols drawn. Will instinctively grabbed  
  
for his sword.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" the nasty pirate warned, twitching his finger for emphasis, "none of that now,  
  
or the girl dies right here in your arms."   
  
He quickly grabbed her around her throat, maneuvering the pistol to be placed at her temple,  
  
and pulled her roughly to her feet as the other pirates hovered. The last pirate, after making sure  
  
that things were going smoothly, ran to the ship to give directions to pick up the rest of the  
  
kidnappers.   
  
"You'll never get away with this. I will hunt you down and make you pay. If you even  
  
think of touching her...," Will spat at the intruders. He looked at Elizabeth, imploring her to be  
  
strong. She gasped audibly in the strong pirates grasp tightened around her quickly bruising  
  
throat. The pirate laughed cruelly, cutting him off.   
  
"Don't worry lad. I won't be laying an ungentlemanly hand on her... though the Captain might feel  
  
so inclined to paw his property..." He emphasized the last bit, loving the torment he was wreaking  
  
upon this poor sap.   
  
At this Will looked, although extremely angered, slightly curious, but knew the thief was  
  
done talking because three began drawing back towards the advancing ship, dragging Elizabeth  
  
with them.   
  
Will searched his confused mind for what to do next. Part of his brain was screaming,  
  
*Do not just stand there! Follow them!* while still another part of his brain was telling him to  
  
rush back to the fort and get help. The latter won the argument. Will realized that if he followed  
  
they might shoot her or him and what good would that do them? He started backing up slowly,  
  
but the pirates quickly stopped him with a yell.   
  
"You are not to move until we're safely on board, boy! Unless you'd rather see your pretty little  
  
lass killed right here!"   
  
The pirate grasped her neck roughly. Elizabeth's choked breathing was what brought him  
  
to stay still, seething, while they took off with his fiancé.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you soon much, my faithful readers. Once again, I'm sorry this took so long to make it  
  
into your eager hands. 


	3. Complete Chaos

To start: gonna have funny Jack quotes of the post. From the movie of course... this chapters  
  
quote... "...and then they made me their chief." (My favorite "means nothing to the plot" line!)  
  
Hey all. Hope you enjoyed the last installment, but I must warn you, from here on in, it's gonna  
  
be the angsty roller coaster ride of a lifetime! Ye be warned....  
  
*Thank you to Lauren, Ryan, Austin Powers, raininginnewyork, and everyone else who read my  
  
chapter pre-posting and either gave me feedback or just told me how fabulous I am, hehe!   
  
AN: Loved last chapters, but now we're getting to the good stuff! Any thoughts, wanna have the  
  
possibility of having your name, or a made up name that you choose in my fic? Questions on  
  
nautical terms? Questions on when I'm going to update (can't always promise one the next day,  
  
but I can give excuses w/ the best of 'em)? I've decided to try something new, few e-mail  
  
account, can easily just not check it if it goes awry. No chapter spoilers will pass these fingers  
  
though, so don't ask. "Good comes to those who wait," "Patience is a virtue" and all that other  
  
crap. Anyway, e-mail me at xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com! Never know what I'm gonna do, but  
  
I'm good at replying... Anyway, Feedback is SO appreciated.  
  
Anyone get the tricky description of the head kidnapper and think it was Jack?? If you did...  
  
GOOD! I was going for that, to throw ya off... totally worked. *I give me a gold star*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as 1, Striker, Rooster, and Gnat are my characters, The Mortal Wound is my  
  
pirate ship name for my car, ;) Used to be The Bloody Wound, but my car is maroon, not a very  
  
fresh wound... ya, succeeded in grossing myself out. Lol! Captain Roberts (don't think you meet  
  
him here, but figure it's best to warn now, and just do a ditto when posting next chapter) is based  
  
loosely off a real pirate.  
  
On a happier note... Jack has arrived... *bows as the proud pirate breezes into the room* He takes  
  
a small bow, "Thank you, thank you... now, I only have one question...," several golden teeth  
  
gleam in the light, "Where's the rum?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feedback forum at end, too much to stick up here...  
  
  
  
Enough w/ all that malarkey... here's the chapter, mates!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Complete Chaos...  
  
The nasty bald pirate spat in the direction of Will, and then without a glance, shoved  
  
Elizabeth into the waiting arms of the second pirate, Striker, who was standing aboard the little  
  
boat. One of her kidnappers, a pirate shorter than her with a black bandana covering his  
  
scraggly-haired head, snickered as Elizabeth squealed. She silently chided herself, *You cannot  
  
let them know they have frightened you so.*   
  
Striker towered over Elizabeth. She looked up at him and found herself squinting into the  
  
sunlight trying to make out his features. All she could see was a silver earring with an unusual  
  
figure dangling from it. She recognized the outline, through the bright sunlight, to be a dolphin.   
  
"You'll need to be quiet and sit down, Miss. Wouldn't want you to fall overboard, now would  
  
we?" he stated gently as he sat down himself. She glanced around the small boat at the other two  
  
pirates, already seated at the bow of the boat. Her original attacker, who had brutally shoved the  
  
pistol into her head, was sitting astern, looking the direction from which they had just traveled.  
  
She rubbed her temple lightly, wincing inwardly.   
  
*Oh yes, definitely going to have a bruise there in the morning,* she slowly placed her  
  
hands in her lap in thought, *I should hope the ones I have acquired thus far, are the only bruises  
  
I receive tonight.*   
  
Her mind scolded her harshly, *Now you're scaring yourself. Stop it!*  
  
They were staring at her with detached indifference. Striker started to pull out a long  
  
piece of cloth. She opened her mouth to protest her hands being tied, but she closed her mouth  
  
as quickly as she opened it when Striker pulled out a small knife.   
  
He glanced at her and then proceeded to cut the cloth down the middle, making two long  
  
sheets. He used one to tie around her wrists, securing them together.   
  
The head pirate sat down, still facing the bank. *Watching Will to make sure he won't get  
  
help.* she thought glumly.   
  
  
  
His harsh voice brought her back to reality.   
  
"Now, don't make Striker use the other piece to shut you up. Screaming is not an option.   
  
The captain doesn't like his woman insolent. So, if you're as smart as you look," he said, giving  
  
her a once over, her skin crawled just from his eyes tracing her body, "you'll stay good and quiet-  
  
like. Unless you'd like to end up like the last little one we brought the captain. Still a nasty stain  
  
on deck..." he let his statement trail off, leaving the rest to her imagination.   
  
"Why me?" she asked curiously, finding her voice for the first time since before the  
  
attack.   
  
The leader looked curious that she had the nerve to speak, but figured to give her the  
  
benefit of the doubt. *She can't say I didn't warn her.* He pulled out a knife, glancing over his  
  
shoulder to make sure the git was still watching.   
  
She made an audible gasp upon him brandishing the knife.*Good, she pays attention.*  
  
He chuckled, and started sharpening it, "Captain used to be from these parts. Don't get a full  
  
head, but tales of the governor of Port Royal's daughter's beauty is well versed throughout the  
  
Caribbean."   
  
The lead pirate turned his attention to the rowing pirates, "Hurry up you two, or you'll be  
  
huntin' rat in the brig for both of you!" He glanced back at the shoreline. The boy was still  
  
staring on. He could see the pain in his eye even from the distance stretched between them.   
  
"Hope ol' boy can get over this. If it were me, with your attitude, I figure alls he needs is a  
  
good wench." he guffawed loudly, showing off several gaping holes and expelling a smell of  
  
rotten fruit in her direction.   
  
"Good one, Rooster!" yelled the short pirate at the bow.  
  
Rooster quickly stopped laughing and grabbed a handful of water and threw it in the other  
  
pirate's general direction. "Shut your gob, and keep rowing, Gnat. I don't want to be out here  
  
when the soldiers realize their precious pearl is missing!"  
  
Elizabeth felt an involuntary shudder travel the length of her body as Rooster grabbed her  
  
tied wrist and started pulling her to a standing position. The pirates had finally arrived at the ship.  
  
They soon were climbing aboard the large ship. She quickly realized that The Black Pearl paled  
  
in comparison, there were a good 3 more sails, an extra level, and extra cedar fortifying the hull.  
  
Elizabeth was impressed by the size, she had not seen a ship this big in her life. She figured it  
  
had to have been custom built, by whom she had no idea. She took in her surroundings quickly,  
  
noticing well over forty pirates on deck alone. Striker was holding Elizabeth by the material of  
  
her dress at the back of her neck. She felt like crying.   
  
*Not good,* she thought morosely. *Escaping this one will definitely be a challenge... if  
  
it's at all possible.*  
  
Striker suddenly whirled her to face Rooster. He gave her a warning look, "Don't even  
  
think of escape. The Mortal Wound is crewed by close to a hundred men," he gestured wildly,  
  
"all fiercely loyal to the captain, Captain Roberts," he finished condescendingly. *This one's  
  
gonna be a handful.. If she lives long enough.*   
  
A tall foreboding man stood at the helm, Elizabeth could not see his face through the  
  
shadow that was cast from his large hat, but instinctively knew him to be the captain. The  
  
canvases fell, making a loud whipping noise as the wind filled them. They were off.   
  
Elizabeth wriggled in the strong pirates grasp, trying to get a view of Port Royal.   
  
*I love you, Will,* she thought dispirited, *I just hope you can get to me in time.* With  
  
that thought in mind, a single tear formed and fell down her cheek as she was half-dragged, half  
  
pushed below deck.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fist slams into a hard wood desk. The governor stood next to the commodore  
  
s desk, unable to look into the eyes of the young man who was standing before him.   
  
"Just, How...could...you...be...SO... CARELESS!" he screamed, unable to control his  
  
rage.   
  
Will wanted to crawl into a hole and die.   
  
He had let her down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earlier:   
  
The second the pirates had boarded the ship with Elizabeth, he ran as fast as his legs could  
  
carry him to the fort, yelling for help. The citizens he passed along the way looked at him as if  
  
he were mad. He cared not, he had precious little time until the pirates would set sail and she  
  
would be gone.   
  
When he had reached the fort, his lungs burning like the surface of the sun, he gasped out his  
  
story to the guards posted at the door to the fort. They ran instinctively to the commodore instead  
  
of to the beach. *Fools!* he thought, anger overtaking him.   
  
He turned and ran to the blacksmith shop. Grabbing his best sword and his pistol, he tore  
  
back down the path to the beach. *Please,* he pleaded silently, *Let her be safe, let me be in time  
  
to save her!*  
  
As he ran down the path, he nearly screamed with sorrow and anger combined. The ship  
  
was already little but a black and white dot on the horizon. He fell to his knees, not knowing  
  
what to do next. Head down, he closed his eyes, and cried tears of loss.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The commodore walked briskly back into his office where Turner and Governor Swann  
  
were occupying. He made sure to ignore Turner, fear that he'd lose his temper and stay him  
  
where he stood.   
  
"Governor Swann, My two fastest ships are at your disposal. They are packed and ready  
  
to leave at your word."   
  
"Do what you must Commodore," he softly spoke, choking back tears of loss, "just bring  
  
her back. Dead or alive." The governor turned his head, his body wracked with sobs.  
  
Norrington was taken aback by the governor's admission that his only child was most  
  
likely dead without proof. He quickly realized that his mouth was agape and he quickly shut it.   
  
"You have my word, governor. She will return... if I have any say in it, unharmed. I will  
  
see you upon return" he did not wait for a response. He turned on his heels and stormed out of his  
  
office, but not before throwing Turner a disgusted glare. Will did not see it, but there was no  
  
need, he felt the chill that vibrated off the commodore's icy glare in waves.   
  
"I will deal with you later," governor Swann growled at Will's back as he raced out the  
  
door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That same day, around sunset, aboard The Black Pearl:  
  
"Jack!" Anamaria yelled shrilly, glaring at his back, "I don't know what ye did, but those  
  
are some mighty pissed off pirates," she finished thumbing the ship chasing them.   
  
Jack was hastily barking out orders, making sure to ignore Anamaria's yell.   
  
*Bloody woman,* he thought, exasperated, *could she pick a worse time to bring up  
  
bothersome details.*  
  
He noticed the canvases start to luff, quickly he ran to the wheel ready to switch their  
  
course so as to fully take advantage of the wind moving forward (AN: Nautical term, meaning  
  
toward the bow, or front of the ship). He ordered Anamaria to help the crew working abaft.   
  
"Mr. Cotton! Get two men and 'aul in that topsail, she's slackin' a bit. Don't tie 'er off too  
  
taut though!" The mute nodded in silent understanding. His parrot atop his shoulder squawked,  
  
"Wind in your sails. Wind in your sails."  
  
When the man turned his back to him, he shrugged. *Someday curiosity will overcome me  
  
and I will 'ave to get him to write down 'ow he taught that bloody bird to talk for 'im...* The  
  
thought wasn't held long when the sound of cannon fire shot through the early evening sky. The  
  
sound startled them all, except Jack. He knew the opposing ship was still a good ways out of  
  
range. He recognized that fire anywhere, *That be not a warning, nor just a threat, that was a  
  
promise.* The crew seemed to be put ill at ease. He quickly turned the wheel slightly, so as to  
  
catch the wind.  
  
"Seriously," Jack whispered under his breath, "all this because I have my way with his  
  
daughter? How was I supposed to know she was the only daughter of Captain Bradford."  
  
Anamaria had come up behind him and heard his murmurings.   
  
"Captain Bradford?!" she hollered frightfully. "Please say you're joking Jack... and if you  
  
are, that's not funny." She reevaluated the information she had just heard, "Jack, he's the fiercest  
  
pirate Captain in the Arabian Sea. There are nearly twice as many stories about 'The Golden  
  
Blade' as there are about the Pearl! Were you that drunk?"  
  
Jack sighed loudly, he looked straight ahead at the setting sun. "I didn't know who she  
  
was, love. Honest. Who knew he'd be so uptight about his little one," he huffed. Anamaria went  
  
to answer, but Jack hurried on, "Between me, you, and the wheel... she ain't so much a little girl.  
  
She's a fully developed warm-blooded woman and she made rightly to show me last night," he  
  
smiled mischievously at Ana. "Trust me, she knows a bit more than what she lets on to daddy,"  
  
he spat the last bit derisively.   
  
Anamaria let out a disgusted groan, "Captain... was it really necessary to be so  
  
forthcoming?" She ducked at the sound of an object flying up on their tail, Water splashed up on  
  
deck from a cannon ball making it's way to the bottom of the ocean. "All we ask is that you be  
  
more careful, and now we ask that you get us the hell out of here," she added hurriedly.   
  
Captain Jack smiled wittingly, "Did you not see, my dear?" He pointed northeast. "There  
  
be Tortuga, and I'm going to leave my beautiful baby in your hands, if you promise you'll come  
  
back for me," deciding, from the look on her face she needed more convincing, "While you make  
  
up your mind, remember that I'm the one puttin' meself in the face of danger for my crew." He  
  
half-smiled, and continued on with his plan, "I'm going to jump ship as we get closer, and swim  
  
for shore."   
  
Anamaria's features twisted in alarmed, "Jack, it's pitch black. How will they know that  
  
you've left the ship? How do you know they won't continue persuin' us until we're sunk?!"  
  
Jack's face contorted in thought, "Well, ya see... when I devised this plan it wasn't so  
  
much this dark out..." he thought a few seconds longer, "Aye! I've got it, I'll scream out or motion   
  
to them or something, improvision is my speciality. Make sure they know." He felt quite pleased  
  
with himself. "One man can easily escape, whereas a ship cannot."   
  
Anamaria sighed rolling her eyes, "Your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me  
  
Captain."  
  
Sensing, but ignoring the sarcasm in her voice, he took of his jacket, placing the jacket  
  
squarely on her shoulders. "I leave 'er in your *cough*somewhat capable hands," he turns proud  
  
of himself for getting that little jab in, "Do not lose that, it's me favorite coat." He makes his way  
  
to the tail of the ship.   
  
When they were close enough to appease his already protesting tense muscles. He  
  
situated himself in the light abaft. He then ran his two cutlasses together a few time to produce  
  
sparks to get their attention. After he was satisfied they were watching, he quickly sheathed his  
  
weapons, to off his hat to hold it in his hand, climbed onto the railing, and dove gracefully over  
  
the side of the ship.   
  
"This better work, Jack," Anamaria softly threatened, "'cause if I die, no force on this  
  
Earth will stop me from finding you and haunting you forever." With that ominous thought, she  
  
turned the wheel and headed back out to sea.   
  
Jack could hear Anamaria calling out orders as he swam toward the shore. He chanced a  
  
backwards glance only when he was safely on shore. "That was close," he breathed deep, trying  
  
to calm his wildly beating heart and steady his breath seeing the ship still moving steadily into  
  
port, "too close." He scrambled to his feet and made his way quickly into town. Walking with a  
  
purpose, he wracked his brain for a simple place to hide.   
  
*Think, Jack, think!* his brain chided. *You've been here more times than you can  
  
remember! This shouldn't be diff'cult.* He looked up to the sky, it had been many years since he  
  
had used any sort of method of praying, he had came to the conclusion that you have make your  
  
own fortunes and clean up your own messes because no one up there was going to miraculously  
  
save you.   
  
He brushed all these thoughts aside and folded his hands as he walked through town,   
  
*Man, I must be a sight he thought rolling his eyes at himself, Captain Jack Sparrow walking  
  
through town, praying.* He quickly carried on, unwilling to keep this up for long, he closed his  
  
eyes as he sped through town. *Please, if there is any manner of deity up there, 'elp me now.*  
  
Jack's eyes flew open as the pain sliced through his head. He pitched forward falling to  
  
his knees and finally all the way to the ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feedback fun from chapter 2:  
  
Hadowcat: Hope your questions on Will were answered... though I doubt they were since Will's  
  
still basically in limbo here.   
  
pirates, aset, lightining99109, enchanteddreamer1: Hope this chapter is up to standards. :D  
  
Damien: Thank you, thank you... my ego feels nice and stroked :)  
  
And to those of you reading and not review, I heart you, hopefully you like it, but... REVIEW!  
  
I'd love to hear from ya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
OOOOOHHH! So, EVIL of me! Cliff hanger w/ both Liz and Jack! That's what happens  
  
when insomnia takes you, it turns you mad! Yep, decisively quarter after four in the morning.  
  
Now... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know you must all hate me for this right now, but  
  
there's a reason for everything. "Everything has it's place," my mom always tells me. Now  
  
remember to e-mail me w/ any questions. I won't tell you where I'm taking this... sorry. My muse  
  
wouldn't stand for me forming a slow leak... Those of you who know me, know this is just the  
  
beginning, of something truly wonderful. :) 


	4. Just Great

Sorry for goin' all cliffhangery on ya. Well, no, not sorry. I'm hoping it draws more people to  
  
review! My story needs criticism.   
  
*Again, thanks go out to Lauren, Austin Powers (awesome multiple choice answer!),  
  
raininginnewyork, and anyone else, I may have missed... unlikely... but in case you're out there,  
  
sorry.   
  
Warning: Obscure references to rape.   
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1... I don't own them, I wish. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Just Great...  
  
Jack's eyes fluttered open slowly.   
  
"Where the devil...?" he started, then his memory returned. He raised his hand to  
  
tentatively touch the back of his head. He winced at the sudden jolts of pain that assaulted his  
  
head from the slight touch. He groaned, *Check... don't touch nasty bump.*  
  
He slowly sat up and realized he had idea not where he was, and giving the surroundings an  
  
uneasy glance, decided they looked did not look familiar.  
  
The sound of dished clattering brought his eyes to rest upon a thin blonde figures back.   
  
*Ouch,* thought Jack leering slightly at the girls form, *Who can that be...*  
  
He moved to stand and was immediately assaulted by dizziness. Without warning, he  
  
was back on the makeshift bed/couch which creaked loudly under his weight. The sound startled  
  
the girl. She turned quickly. As if just remembering that he was there, relaxed considerably, an  
  
angry scowl replacing the stunned look.   
  
She returned to her work. "You finally up, Sparrow?" she yelled to the other side of the  
  
shack.   
  
Jack lifted his head slightly off the bed, to look at her back. "Aye.." He slowly sat up.  
  
"Giselle?" he asked tentatively. Not ready to make the same mistake again, he swung his feet  
  
slowly around to rest on the dirty floor.   
  
Her thick English accent fluttered to where he sat, "You've been 'sleep nearly twelve  
  
'ours."  
  
  
  
"Yea?" he asked, shocked at the amount of time that had been out, he continued groggily.  
  
"What 'appened?"  
  
Stopping her chore, she looked out the window over her small side table where her wash  
  
basin sat. She sighed.   
  
Listening intently, Jack spoke up, "It couldn't have been that bad, love," he prodded, "if I  
  
ended up here," he smiled mischievously at her, giving her backside a once-over.  
  
She took in a deep breath and released it, "I only wanted you to know the 'urt you caused  
  
me. A slap wasn't enough in my mind. After I truly thought about it, I practically wanted to kill  
  
you, minus the fact that your sufferin' would then be ended. When you walked past me 'ome, I  
  
couldn't help but take a wallop at your head," she said, anger creeping into her voice and then  
  
subsiding as she continued, "but then you fell. For a second I thought you were dead." Jack heard  
  
what could almost be interpreted as regret, as she continued to wash her dishes, "So, I brought  
  
you 'ere. I felt bad, God knows why.. You deserved to be left there."  
  
Jack rose slowly to his feet. He crept up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. She was at first  
  
startled, then eased into his arms.   
  
"Thank ya, love. I probably would've died, 'ad you not knocked me upside me 'ead and  
  
taken me in." He leaned in to smell the sweet wild flower smell of her hair, "You know you're  
  
one of my favorites." She tensed in his grasp, and he immediately regretted saying anything. His  
  
face puckered into a grimace. She whirled around on him and slapped him square on the cheek,  
  
sending not only his head, but his whole body, flailing to his right.   
  
He flexed his jaw a few times as he tried desperately to choke out a response.   
  
"Out! OUT NOW!" she screeched. She picked up a large metal pan, and preceded to  
  
chase his swaggering form out of her tiny shack.   
  
"Ease up there, love!" He tripped on the door frame as he ambled out the door, sending  
  
his lean frame sprawling into the street. Many of the passing men snickered.   
  
He scrambled to his feet, trying to save some face. Looking around him, he remembered  
  
where he was and the events from the previous night. From his vantage point, he could see the  
  
harbor and did not see either his ship nor the ship that had been so fitfully pursuing him.   
  
*No worries,* he thought to himself cheerfully glad Captain Bradford was nowhere in sight.  
  
*My crew will return for me, what with how good a captain I've been,* with that last thought, he  
  
felt a little queasy, *Oh God, I might as well commandeer another boat and get a new crew...*   
  
"I need a drink," he muttered sullenly. With that in mind, he went in search of the nearest  
  
bar.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a gasp.   
  
*What a horrible nightmare.* She could remember little from her dream, but what she  
  
could sprayed vividly in her head. * Random scenes from her dream replayed in her head as if  
  
she was watching a play. The first was of Will crying amongst deep folliage, an unknown  
  
shadow looming over him. Then a cavernous wall being sprayed with blood. A woman stood  
  
before me, bathed in shadow. Wisps of runaway hair billow in the breeze as the silent tears that  
  
flowed down her face glistened in the moonlight. My view shifted and came around behind her  
  
and I could see her start to fall forward. Over the cliff there was nothingness. I wanted to reach  
  
out to scream for her to stop, but she fell. Fell into the darkness. She suddenly falls over the cliff  
  
wall. The final internal was of Jack, his eyes flashing opening wide in pain and/or shock, to  
  
which she could not be certain.   
  
She couldn't help but wonder what these images meant. *Could those images really be  
  
happening? Were they glimpses of the future? Could Will and/or Jack be in danger?* She sighed  
  
dejectedly, *Though, I suppose it doesn't matter, I can no more effect their fates than my own.*  
  
She looked up at the small circle of sky she could make out from across the ship's holding area.  
  
Outside, the rain pelted the ship calmly. *It somewhat reflects my feelings, though a hurricane  
  
would be much more sufficient*  
  
  
  
It was terribly dark where she was, and she quickly remembered she was aboard a pirate  
  
ship. She glanced at her feet which were indirectly bathed in moonlight peaking from behind  
  
several clouds; something had bitten her ankle which had led to her waking up. *Great,* she  
  
thought despairingly, *Rats.* She shuddered, rats were her least favorite rodent. She sucked in a  
  
deep breath and nearly gagged on her hair. Her perfectly fixed hair from yesterday, *Dear God,  
  
that was only yesterday, seems like an eternity ago,* now was completely unbound and framing  
  
her face in flowing waves. Not willing to admit it to anyone but herself, she liked her hair down  
  
much better than done up stuffily. Though she wished she had given herself the opportunity to  
  
wear it like that more when she was safely in Port Royal, though propriety would've called for an  
  
upswept hairdo. Only whores, poor, and servants were ever allowed to wear their hair down.  
  
Stupid society, with stupid rules... *Each to his own* had been her take on the situation. It's just  
  
hair. She rolled her eyes at the thoroughly demented and excessively meticulous customs. She  
  
went to sweep the hair behind her ear, when she noticed not only were her hands tied together,  
  
but they were tied to the cell's flat bars, her wrists were being rubbed raw by their tightness. She  
  
leaned down, moving into a kneeling position so as to try to tame some of her unruly locks. A  
  
loud scraping sound from close by suddenly made her acutely aware that she was not alone in the  
  
brig.   
  
  
  
"Hello..." she tried apprehensively, chastising herself in her head at how frightened she  
  
sounded.   
  
A gruff voice answered her from the adjacent cell, "Etre calme, s'il vous plait. Mon ami, je ne  
  
veux pas que les gardes pour soit revenu."  
  
Elizabeth squinted into the next cell, trying to make out the figure when a face appeared out  
  
of the shadows barely inches from her own against the bars. Elizabeth scarcely was able to  
  
contain the scream that threatened to surface.   
  
The face was followed by a hand that brought a solitary finger to rest on the owners lips.  
  
Elizabeth could tell at one time they had been perfectly manicured, now were slightly splintered  
  
and terribly dirty. The young woman's face held a look of calm determination. "Vous êtes sûr  
  
pour le moment" the stranger cooed. Her thick accent warming the air around them.   
  
Elizabeth searched her brain quickly to figure out what she had said. Her mind raced back to  
  
her first nanny. Being a highly respected lawyet, her father had been constantly busy. He had  
  
made sure to stay so after the sudden death of her mother. She thought back to her young nanny.  
  
She had been a French immigrant, and had taught Elizabeth fluent French. *Though, I did not  
  
much keep up on it, and remember little,* she thought glumly. *I know what she said though, she  
  
said something about me being safe for the moment.* The stranger, sensing Elizabeth calming  
  
down, crawled closer. She reached out her hands toward Elizabeth's bonds. "Parlez vous  
  
françaises?" the young girl asked quickly while working deftly at the ropes which had now cut so  
  
deep into Elizabeth's skin they were starting to draw blood. "Do you speak French?" the girl  
  
repeated her question in English.   
  
"Only a little, from what I can remember as a child," Elizabeth admitted, drawing a sharp  
  
breath in as the ropes tightened on her hands in the girl's attempt to free them.  
  
"Ah! You speak d américaine then," she tried a small smile in Elizabeth's direction, "The  
  
names Katherine Paradis, my close friends call me Kat. I'm the daughter of the most respected  
  
French military ship's captain Jean Paradis. During a harsh storm, our ship, The Liberté de  
  
Dame, was attacked. I've been kept here for nearly two weeks, though I can scarcely believe that's  
  
the full extent of the time," she added sadly, lowering her head to stare at her hands, "It feels like  
  
two years. Quick word of advice, mademoiselle, do not struggle. They will only hurt you worse,"  
  
she stopped working on the hopeless ropes binding Elizabeth's hands, and began rubbed her  
  
bruised wrists, remembering how they had held her down. She started to softly cry.   
  
Elizabeth leaned against the bars, understanding that Kat was in deep pain.   
  
"My name is Elizabeth Swann. My father is governor of Port Royal, Jamaica."   
  
  
  
Kat calmed herself quickly. She sighed, understanding that no amount of tears would ever  
  
take back what they had stolen from her. Elizabeth now understanding that the girl needed to  
  
release some of the anguish she was carrying, carefully asked her what had happened to her.  
  
"They took something from me. Basically what little was left of my dignity... and hope."  
  
She ran her hand down the length of the rip in her once beautiful, now completely filthy velvet  
  
dress. Elizabeth's eyes had become accustomed to the dim light and could make out the ripped  
  
fabric. She audibly gasped, and instinctively went to bring her hand to her mouth, and was  
  
quickly reminded of her situation. Kat continued, "I will not be rescued. I am now their  
  
prostituée."  
  
"No," Elizabeth insisted softly, "your father will find you."  
  
  
  
Kat shook her head, "The captain took my scarf, my favorite, a gift given to me by my father  
  
for my sixteenth birthday not three weeks ago. He gave it to his wife took out his two pistols and  
  
shot her. Once in the head and once in the heart," she shuddered, "I know, because they made me  
  
watch. They then laughed smugly in my face, while telling me their plan to send it back to my  
  
father so he wouldn't bother them about me."  
  
Elizabeth, horrified by the tale, found resolve suddenly pooling deep inside her. "We shall  
  
have to rescue ourselves then. We cannot just let them take what they want of us and then toss us  
  
aside." Her voice grew in strength, "We will figure something out."  
  
An evil chuckle from the other side of the room startled both women and both their heads  
  
snapped to where the sound had been heard.   
  
"Ah, Miss. That would be a foolish idea. Seeing as you're incredibly outnumbered... and I  
  
know I've warned ye about that before." His sneer was audible. Rooster quietly made his way  
  
over to her cell followed by Striker. Gnat quickly descended from the stairs which were now  
  
visible from the candle he was carrying.  
  
He quickly cut the ropes binding her hands to the bars, but was careful not to unbind her  
  
altogether. Pulling her deftly to her feet, he whispered knowingly into her ear. Her face contorted  
  
with fear as the words echoed over and over in her brain. "The captain's ready to meet you now  
  
my dear, try not to disappoint."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will woke with a start. He was sitting in the corner of his cabin, facing out the window  
  
that stared directly at the docks. Anger rose in him upon realization that he had allowed himself  
  
to fall asleep.   
  
"I cannot just sit here," he said aloud. He quickly changed, grabbed a belt suitable for  
  
bearing a cutlass, his pistol, and a small purse filled with coins that had been hiding in one of his  
  
cabinets. Quickly, he exited the cabin.   
  
"Hold on, Elizabeth. I'm coming."  
  
He ran down the docks, asking all the sailors along the way which direction they were  
  
headed. One such gentleman smiled upon the man before him. "I'm headed toward Tortuga,  
  
mate. How 'bout yourself?"  
  
Will felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted. *Surely I can get some information there.  
  
On top of that, I can make a deal and get passage to where Elizabeth's kidnappers are holding  
  
her,* the right corner of his mouth stretch into a half smile.   
  
"That sounds like a plan, how much for me to tag along... I'll gladly help around the  
  
ship."  
  
"If you can pull your weight, you can have free passage," the man commented, smiling.   
  
Will extended his hand to the sailor. "Thank you, sir."  
  
As the man went to shake Will's hand, the smile was wiped off his face as half a dozen  
  
soldiers descended upon the dock.   
  
The soldiers slowly made a path, and the governor walked through, a merciless scowl  
  
firmly planted on his face. Will took a cautious step backwards, chanced a glance at the  
  
gentleman willing to give him passage and found him gone.   
  
"Now, you hold it right there," he yelled to Will, then continued to a soldier to his right.  
  
"Bring forth the irons."   
  
Will gave him a searching look, "What's the meaning of this?"   
  
"You, Mr. Turner, have aided in the kidnaping of my precious daughter. Distracting the guard  
  
who was protecting her and bringing her to an area with no type of protection, such acts make  
  
you an enemy of me, my station, and the Crown," Will's face slowly turned from anger to horror  
  
as the gravity of the governor's words hit him full force, practically knocking the wind out of  
  
him, "and you are hereby to be taken into custody, pending the return of my daughter you will  
  
either be looking at permanent jail time, or execution."   
  
Will's face contorted in thought as the soldier sent to fetch the irons briskly returned carting  
  
the crude handcuffs. "Secure Mr. Turner here and bring him back to the fort. I want him guarded  
  
at all times." With those final orders, Governor Swann turned and headed back to the fort  
  
himself.   
  
The soldier with the irons walked slowly forward on the docks, hands shaking nervously.  
  
All movement on the docks had either slowed or stopped completely. The soldier glanced over  
  
his shoulder at his fellow soldiers, as if to make sure they were still there. As he neared, Will  
  
tried to think up a way to escape. The soldier put a hand out to grab his wrist, and at that moment  
  
a man was walking by and Will noticed a knife in his belt. Without a second thought, Will  
  
grabbed the knife and the soldiers outstretched wrist. Spinning him around quickly, he pulled the  
  
knife to his throat.  
  
"One move, he dies," he cautioned the remaining soldiers on the dock. They flinched,  
  
looked at each other, and went to advance. "On my word," Will yelled to them, "want him dead,  
  
take another step!" The soldier clutched in his arms gasped as the dirty knife pricked his throat,  
  
letting a thin trickle of blood escape.   
  
The soldiers stopped immediately. "You won't make it out of the bay alive," the man  
  
in his arms uttered sounding somewhere between anger and fright. "Watch me," Will whispered  
  
into his ear. He thrust the soldier into the path of the weapons' bayonets. The soldier cried out in  
  
pain as one pierced his shoulder. Will dove into the water and swam as fast as his arms and legs  
  
could go, away from the dock. The other soldiers hurried to the edge of the dock and began  
  
firing into the water. Bullets sped past his limbs, barely missing him. One nicked his ear. Causing  
  
him to momentarily slow. The next pierced his right forearm, which began to bleed profusely. He  
  
clutched it under water trying desperately to get away as fast as possible.   
  
Will made his way out to sea, not sure where he was heading. He was quickly becoming  
  
fearful as he starting to run out of oxygen. He looked around, not ready to surface and face the  
  
firing squad. Luck was obviously shining upon him, because at that very moment a merchant  
  
vessel was heading out of its place on the dock, in his direction. Will swam toward it slowly, so  
  
as to not strain himself more than needed.   
  
He looked down at his arm, clutching his wounded limb. Blood squeezed through his tight  
  
grip, floating ominously about the area in which he floated. The boat slowly passed, slightly  
  
picking up speed. Using his good arm to grab onto a free-floating rope attached to the ship's hull,  
  
he wrapped his arm and leg around it, so as to steady himself better and give him the opportunity  
  
to try and slow the blood flow of his injured limb.   
  
He quickly took stock, and realized the ship was heading south. When they were far  
  
enough away from Port Royal, but still close enough to easily swim to shore, Will released his  
  
death grip on the rope. He crawled slowly up the beach and made his way into the foliage.  
  
Leaning against a tree, Will ripped off a bit of fabric from his shirt and examined his arm. The  
  
bullet had gone all the way through, and fortunately had not caused any real damage. Bandaging  
  
the wound as tightly as possible without blocking blood flow to his hand, Will, for the first time  
  
since he had woke up earlier felt more at ease. Immediately his thoughts turned to Elizabeth.   
  
*How will I save you?* he thought, ashamed and stricken with thoughts of her being hurt  
  
or abused. His thoughts turned to not twenty-four hours previous. *I should've never talked the  
  
boy into getting the guard to chase him. Maybe then, you'd be safe...*  
  
He struggled with similar thoughts running through his head, and suddenly his eyes closed  
  
and unconsciousness took his body.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anamaria scowled at no one in particular. The situation had played out exactly how she  
  
had feared. The Golden Blade had stayed on their heels even after Jack had leapt off. They  
  
seemed confused whether to follow Jack or not, assuming they knew it was Jack, but had decided  
  
to take the Pearl instead.   
  
They had gotten a bit of a break when they reached a nearby island. She had no idea the  
  
name of this island, but she was no less happy to see it. They rejoiced when they were able to  
  
lose the Blade in the shoals surrounding the island. Whoever had a brain to make this ship a  
  
pirate ship was quite clever. The speed was designed, the only modification the new crew had  
  
made was to slightly raise the bottom body style so as to maneuver around islands quicker and  
  
easier. The Blade's body was too deep to clear the land safely, and they knew it, so Anamaria was  
  
able to circumnavigate the island and head back toward Tortuga quicker and without many  
  
problems.   
  
But to her, and the rest of the crew's dismay, the Blade was doing exactly what it was  
  
best known for: cutting through the water like, quite frankly, a knife.   
  
*Damn him,* she cursed Jack silently. *Why does he always have to get us into these  
  
messes?!*  
  
Finding themselves in quite the precarious situation, Anamaria shifted uncomfortably at the  
  
helm. There had never been a time where she felt this unsure behind the wheel, which is why she  
  
was feeling so scared. As the crew raced around the ship trying to make it sail as fast as possible  
  
through the waves, Anamaria pulled out a spyglass.   
  
"Please, be something out there to help us... an island, a port...anything." she quietly  
  
begged. She circled around, the ship was not closing in on them anymore, but was not backing  
  
off. "Unlikely they would stop pursuing anyway. They've chased us this long, most likely they  
  
intend to collect something for their trouble when they are certain Jack isn't aboard." She sighed  
  
heavily, *Isn't like I haven't been forced into slavery or to be a private wench before...*   
  
She tried to stop her mind from wandering too deep into dark thoughts. She began  
  
scanning the horizon. As if to answer her silent prayers, she saw an advancing ship in the  
  
distance. Though her joyful first impression was quickly dashed when she realized the tiny  
  
specks of sails were white and plainly flying a blue and red, royal flag.  
  
"Great," she muttered, "Red coats... they'll love me. African woman, dressed as a man,  
  
captaining a pirate ship...bloody great."   
  
Then, just as quickly, curiosity overtook her and a plan formed in her head.   
  
She cheered self-indulgently and called out to a crew member, "Gibbs! Get up here!"   
  
The overweight pirate rubbed his overgrown sideburns distressed, "What say you, Ana?"  
  
A mischievous grin spread on her tired face. "I've got a plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK... That's all you're gonna get for now... I have more written.. It was 12 pages before I  
  
made a second stopping point... so it's gonna get good soon. Jack's the best in the next chapter.  
  
K... no spoilers... tell me what you think. Xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com Hate it? Love it? LET  
  
ME KNOW! I must have feedback, 'ts the only way I'll learn. Thank you. 


	5. Drink Up Me 'earties!

AN: The cool sea chanty at the beginning of the chapter... yea, not mine. I'll admit it. Go here if  
  
you want to see it, not in my story. It's here...  
  
http://www.puzzlepirates.com/community/viewtopic.php?t=264 at the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates  
  
website. Thank you Ramirez for letting me use it! You rock!  
  
Disclaimer: same as every other chapter. Not mine, I'm not that lucky... maybe I'll be able to get  
  
something this awesome someday, not right now though.   
  
Warning: PG-13.. Language.. And whatnot... not for the kiddies, unless they're the parents/them  
  
are okay w/ that. Besides... I don't even know if I actually use any bad language... this is just  
  
extra precautions and whatnot... some violence, some language... As a pirate would say, "Deal w/  
  
it...arrgh!"  
  
On with the chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Story: Where is Elizabeth?!  
  
Chapter 5: Drink Up Me Hearties!  
  
Though it was very early in the morning, Jack was well on his way to getting completely  
  
pissed. Most of the drunks passed out in the tavern were beginning to come around, and made  
  
it a point to glare daggers at his jolly singing form.   
  
Jack lifted his cup to his mouth, took a long swig, gulped it down, and quickly moved to start his  
  
next song.   
  
"This next song," he slurred to the half passed out, half asleep, crowd, "is a chanty called,  
  
'That's Why We Have Rum!'" Jack quickly took another drink. He swung his arm with the cup in  
  
it, in reference to the crowd, "You can sing along... if you know the words..." he spilled some  
  
rum on a nearby sleeping form, "...and even if you don't." He shrugged, a crooked smile dancing  
  
on his face, "cause who'll be payin' attention?"  
  
He lifted his arms, and began the new song "Life at sea is mighty tough," he furrowed his  
  
brow as if to emphasize the hardship. "The sun, it burns, the seas are rough, A sailor might cry,  
  
'Arr! Enough!'" With that he jumped from his seat, finished off his cup, slammed it onto the bar,  
  
and turned to the half empty tavern. He gestured wildly with his arms, as if to implore the  
  
unwashed massed to join in on the last line of the verse, "And that's why we have rum!"   
  
He sat back down in his chair, "All day long, ye swab the deck, After yer done ye feel a  
  
wreck!" he slumped down in the chair, with a look of distress for added emphasis. "How do we  
  
keep the pain in check? That's why we have rum!"  
  
As he neared the chorus, he handed the barkeep his cup. He gave Jack a look that said,  
  
"Hey mate, you've had enough," but Jack only replaced his happy-go-lucky smile with an evil  
  
smirk, his eyes danced wildly, "Mate," he stated, almost clearly through clenched teeth, "I got  
  
two words for you...Rum. Now." The barkeep sighed, and filled his cup back up to the brim.   
  
All traces of the madness gone, Jack broke back heartily into song.   
  
"Rum! Rum! A sailor's friend, it never fails! Rum! Rum! So quit your whining and trim  
  
the sails!" He laughed at the lyrics. As he neared the next verse, he jumped to his feet and moved  
  
to take off his hat, and quickly remembered he didn't have one on, so he simply covered his chest  
  
with his right fist, which also contained his cup of rum. Of course, as drunk as he was, he didn't  
  
notice the rum spilling out of his glass all over him, nor did he care. "The captain is a heartless  
  
fiend," he smiled proudly, "And never once has the mate intervened, when Cap'n demands that  
  
his knickers be cleaned? We're all glad we have rum!"   
  
  
  
Jack quickly took a huge swig of what was left in his cup from his exuberance and  
  
continued on with the chorus, "Rum! Rum! A sailor's friend, it never fails! Rum! Rum! So quit  
  
your whining and trim the sails!"   
  
  
  
"Our work is done, we reach the shore, Our loneliness we have oft deplored," he leaned  
  
back, ogled a whore making her way through the bar from the upstairs inn. She noticed him  
  
checking her out, and smiled wickedly, winking at him. He swayed up to her, giving her a golden  
  
smile, and she flashed him a smile of gaping holes and greyed teeth. He reeled back in disgust  
  
and continued on in song, "But the girls aren't as cute as we dreamed of aboard..." She gasped,  
  
and slapped him hard across the face, stalking out. He took a minute to collect himself, took a  
  
deep chug and continued on, smiling broadly, "I guess it's time for rum!"  
  
He climbed up onto a table, "Once more, with feeling, mates!" He stomped out the beat  
  
with his foot as he continued his onslaught of the song, "Rum! Rum! A sailor's friend, it never  
  
fails! Rum! Rum! So quit your whining and trim the sails!" He chugged the last of what was in  
  
his glass as he ended the song and jumped down off the table. Turning towards the barkeep,  
  
looking to get topped off again, he found a pistol in his face, at the ready.   
  
Jacks eyes widened, and he sheepishly backed up slowly. "I can cover the costs, mate. I  
  
swear it."  
  
The barkeep just glared at him, "It ain't that, Jack. It's just time for you to go. I don't want  
  
no trouble, so I pretty much figure, this be the way to handle the situation. You understand the  
  
direct approach the best," he started advancing, forcing Jack to stumble backwards towards the  
  
door, "so here be the direct order. Leave. Go home, or wherever, you just can't stay here. You  
  
can pay me later. Sleep it off. No wench is worth the amount of trouble you place upon yourself  
  
when you drank tonight..."  
  
"It weren't for no wen..." and with that, Jack stumbled out the tavern door, arms flailing,  
  
landing on his backside. He quickly scrambled to his feet, *That be the second, and LAST time  
  
that happens today, savvy?* he growled to himself, though it came out less convincing since  
  
even his thoughts were slurred. Yet again there were people passing by who took the chance to  
  
snicker at his misfortune. Jack pulled out his pistol and they quickly made on their way.   
  
*That's wha' I thought,* he chuckled to himself really feeling the effects of the rum.   
  
He started on his way towards the docks, *Perhaps Anamaria came into port last night  
  
looking for me while I was out,* he thought hopefully. He sat down at the end of the dock, "No  
  
Anamaria," he said softly, "don't know if that's a good sign or not... but at least that bloody idiot  
  
Bradford isn't 'ere."   
  
Just then, he caught a bit of a conversation between two men coming off of a merchant  
  
vessel.   
  
"Poor lass," said the first.   
  
"Aye, she was a might pretty one too, governor's daughter and all..." the second one  
  
chimed in.   
  
Jack pulled himself up, and hurried after the two men, trying not to stumble too much  
  
along the way.   
  
"Excuse me, gentleman."  
  
They turned, taken aback by Jack's appearance. He looked down, *Do I really look that  
  
bad?* he asked himself silently, he shook his head, *Doesn't matter.*  
  
"Did I hear," Jack continued trying his best to control the slur. "Talk of a... governor's  
  
daughter?"   
  
"Yes, friend," the first gentleman started, "Governor Weatherby Swann's daughter," At  
  
hearing Elizabeth's last name, his ears perked up. "She's been kidnapped, supposedly by the  
  
fiercest of pirates, Captain Bartholomew Roberts."  
  
Jack's eyes flinched as though someone had smacked him. *What has the lass gotten  
  
herself into this time?* he thought seriously. He could remember the time when he had saved  
  
this, yet to be known to him, girl from drowning, and then again from being shot by Captain  
  
Barbossa,* he laughed to himself maliciously at the thought of the look on Barbossa's face when  
  
he realized the shot from Jack's pistol was embedded in his rib cage after the curse was lifted,  
  
*Prat got what he deserved.*  
  
He then notices the second sailor had continued, "...Will Turner, supposedly they  
  
were to be married within a weeks time. According to my sources, he's the reason why she got  
  
captured." The sailor leaned in close, "distracted the armed guard, to get the girl alone with 'im."  
  
He leaned back, "Such a fine young lady, hard tellin' what a man like Captain Roberts'll do to  
  
her. I've heard stories." He lowered his voice a tad and motioned for Jack and the other  
  
gentleman to lean in, "He's been searching for a woman to share his life with: a wife. Word is,  
  
he's gone through six women, and seven is the most unlucky number a person can be."  
  
"Obviously one through six weren't too lucky either, mate." Jack responded before he  
  
could stop himself. He stifled all but a short breathy sound of laugh, and was entirely unable to  
  
suppress the smirk that brightened his drunken face.   
  
"Good day, sir," the first man answered, while the other one glared, and with that they  
  
turned and continued up the docks.   
  
  
  
Jack shrugged, *Could be worse, at least they didn't shoot me.* He hurried up the dock  
  
before they got any ideas about the situation. *Too bad 'bout Elizabeth.*  
  
He stumbled to a palm tree and leaned against it, bending his knees as he crumpled into a  
  
sitting position. Jack then felt something almost entirely foreign to him: pain, regret, and even  
  
sorrow for the girl. He looked out into the ocean. His eyes widened slowly, realization painted in  
  
his deep kohl-rimmed, coal-colored eyes. He had not felt like this since his mother had passed.  
  
He lowered his head, remembering the last thing she had said to him.   
  
*Live your life, son.* his mother had said to her nineteen year old son. *Don't be a  
  
fool, like me, and stay on this godforsaken island. England is no place for a handsome young  
  
man. Move to America or somewhere else gorgeous. Do me this one, promise me...,* tears stung  
  
his eyes in remembrance of the gasp she took between words, *Promise me... that you'll be  
  
happy... in whatever you do. I'd like to know that you've found a good woman, children or no,  
  
that's your preference, too... but I'll settle for you living a long, happy life...* and with those last  
  
words, she had let go of life.   
  
Jack felt weighed down by all the depressing thoughts. *At least I am leading the life I  
  
want. Tied down by a woman is not the way to live. He decided he needed to sleep. *I'm gonna  
  
have one hell of a headache when I wake up.*  
  
He ambled off to the closest inn and paid for a room for a few hours. Anything to get his  
  
mind off of his troubles. He found his room, and clumsily climbed into the bed. Within minutes  
  
he was asleep, though it was not a peaceful one.   
  
He tossed and turned in his sleep as the haunting images floated through his mind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spew forth with the fear she  
  
was feeling. Her throat had gone completely dry. The vile pirate had her left arm tightly gripped  
  
from behind, her bound wrists venturing up, inadvertently trying to escape his vise grip. He  
  
responded by grabbing her more tightly, bringing his other hand to encompass her arm.   
  
She looked up at his face, and realized he looked almost as frightened as her. He quickly  
  
masking his emotion with a rough jolt, which frightened her into snapping her neck back toward  
  
the front. She didn't chance another look. She instead looked straight ahead, trying to quell the  
  
fear within her that was rising, making her feel nauseous.   
  
Finally, they reached a huge set of double doors. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved  
  
or more frightened.   
  
Rooster took a deep breath and knocked roughly on the wooden frame. Elizabeth felt the  
  
lump in her throat begin to swell. They didn't have long of a wait, because the double doors  
  
were opened by a rather large looking pirate. He didn't look incredibly interesting, *Just another  
  
dirty wretched pirate,* Elizabeth thought, a hint of anger replacing her fear momentarily.   
  
"Bring her in!" a deep voice bellowed from deep into the cabin.   
  
Fear again jumped into Elizabeth's mind. Rooster shoved her violently, letting roughly go  
  
of her arm. She fell forward, tripping over her already filthy dress. A metallic taste entered her  
  
mouth. She brought her bound hands up to her mouth and realized she had bit her lip and was  
  
bleeding.   
  
*Not the only thing bleeding,* she though looking down at her hand. Her palm had been  
  
scraped too on the rough uneven surface of the wood. Several splinters littered her quickly  
  
bruising hand.   
  
"Hurry, Get up!" Elizabeth looked up at the pirate, Striker. He had a almost sad look in  
  
his eye, but it was quickly replaced with fear, and then all his emotions were masked. Elizabeth  
  
turned back toward the figure half standing in a shadow, the candlelight from the huge oak desk  
  
not quite reaching the tall pirate.   
  
"Here she is, Captain. Miss Elizabeth Swann." Rooster looked very pleased with himself.   
  
He turned, and Elizabeth gasped. His youthful features shocked her. *He cannot be any  
  
older than I.* She studied his features curiously. His tan skin was remarkably near-flawless.  
  
Blonde hair flowed down to his shoulders. His eyes were a shockingly bright blue. *He's no  
  
where near as scary as all the books make him out to be...,* she thought matter-of-factly. He  
  
looked down at the map stretched on his desk. As he leaned over, the candlelight glimmered off  
  
of something on his belt and the light stung Elizabeth's eyes. She blinked several times, and then  
  
leaned slightly to her right, to further examine what had been shining in her eye. She eyed his  
  
holsters. They looped around his arms and kriss-crossed over his chest. The two shiny pistols  
  
gleamed in the candlelight.  
  
Without looking up, he said in a demanding tone, "Leave us."  
  
The filthy men behind Elizabeth seemed to understand exactly who he had been addressing  
  
and left without a word. The pirate standing next to the captain's desk was the only other person  
  
in the room, save for the two of them.   
  
She glanced at him, and he seemed to not even acknowledge her presence in the room, his  
  
eyes carefully watching the captain.   
  
The young man turned to the pirate, bid him closer, and pointed to a specific point on the  
  
map. *Must be his first mate, or whatever,* Elizabeth though. Elizabeth leaned forward slightly,  
  
curious what the captain was pointing at, but he quickly grabbed a rather large book and  
  
slammed it onto the desk, causing Elizabeth to jump with shock. It rested where his hand had  
  
previously been occupied, barely missing the other pirates own outstretched hand.   
  
"This is none of your concern, Miss Elizabeth, and I rather hope you remember that, and,"  
  
he continued pointedly, "that it is not polite to be nosey. Need I remind you to be mindful of your  
  
manners?" The captain looked over to the pirate. "That'll be all, Blake. Send Walker up with  
  
some refreshments..." He looked at Elizabeth, gave her a once-over and decided to add, "..and  
  
bring up another dress." He waved the pirate to leave.  
  
"You're too kind," Elizabeth found herself sarcastically adding, her face betraying all the  
  
hatred she felt for the man standing before her, before she could stop herself.   
  
He circled the desk quickly. Before she could move, he had already struck her across her  
  
cheek. She fell forward off the chair, her still bound arms slamming onto the edge of the desk.  
  
She held back the tears and gasp that threatened to emit from her throat. He returned to his chair,  
  
and sat down, propping his feet onto the far corner, waiting for her to react. Pulling every bit of  
  
strength she had within her, Elizabeth, while staring at her wrists, pulled herself up and back into  
  
the chair. Still looking down, she let out another silent prayer to be rescued. At this point, she  
  
understood that she had to stay strong. Elizabeth looked up, noticing the pirate staring at her.   
  
"Are you quite finished acting like an uncivilized wench?" His words striking her pride.  
  
"How am I supposed to show you ANY respect, when I myself have not received any  
  
since the moment I was taken from Port Royal?"   
  
He took no time in responding, "I am the captain of this vessel, and if you plan to  
  
remaining alive, you shall respect me."   
  
Elizabeth then added unwilling to take the pirates word that this was Bartholomew  
  
Roberts. "Well, Captain," she stressed the last word, caring not that it would anger him, "since  
  
you know so much about me, would you at least have the decency to tell me your name?"   
  
He looked slightly taken aback, "Has the crew not informed you?" at this he scoffed,  
  
"Idiots... oh well, my name is Captain Roberts."   
  
She smirked at this, "Captain Roberts? Bartholomew Roberts? Don't even bother telling  
  
me such lies, as you yourself pointed out, I am well read. I know all about the pirate  
  
Bartholomew Roberts nicknamed Black Bart... and you sir, are not him." She eyed him defiantly,  
  
daring him to deny her allegations.  
  
He stood up. Elizabeth jerked involuntarily, silently cursing herself for her jumpiness,  
  
*Get a hold of yourself!* she ordered, *He obviously wants something from me or else I'd  
  
probably be dead already.* This thought did not make her feel any better, but she didn't have  
  
time to ponder anymore because he started speaking again.   
  
"No miss, you have me wrong. I am not Bartholomew Roberts. I'm John Roberts. I'm  
  
Bartholomew's son." He stopped, deciding not to divulge any further information.   
  
She scowled, not satisfied. "Bartholomew Roberts has no children, at least not any he took  
  
responsibility for... legitimate offspring and whatnot..."   
  
He drew one of his pistols and Elizabeth immediately stopped talking. He pulled back the  
  
cock and pointed it at her.   
  
"I... am...," he started, his eyebrows arching with every word, "... John Roberts." His eyes  
  
took on an insane gleam. "Anything pertaining to me, and mine, is none of your business,  
  
wench." He turned, not waiting for a response, to face the wall opposite the door, with his back  
  
to Elizabeth.   
  
At that moment, someone knocked and entered the room. Elizabeth turned to see a pirate  
  
she had not yet met, carrying a tray. John turned and shot the man who had entered. The goblets  
  
of alcohol bounced off of the wooden floor, as did the pirate himself. Elizabeth gasped and  
  
closed her eyes quickly. The image did not go away so she just opened them back up. She had  
  
seen many people killed, but she had not been this close to the person killed before. His right arm  
  
lay almost touching Elizabeth's ankle. She jerked her legs around to where she was sitting on the  
  
edge of the chair. Little blood rivers were forming under the pirates unmoving form, heading in  
  
several directions, with the movement of the ship.  
  
Turning completely forward, she looked up to see his barrel still smoking.   
  
"Do not press your luck with me, Missy. I'm not what you would call, 'tolerant.' This man has  
  
taken your place, perhaps you will not be quite as lucky next time."   
  
Two passing pirates ran to the door. They quickly looked down at the dead pirate, and   
  
then up at their captain.   
  
  
  
"Get this garbage out of my office, and escort Miss Turner back to her cell," he looked  
  
up at the two pirates, "you may want to gag her." Without another word, he walked to the far  
  
corner of the room grabbed at a doorknob that Elizabeth had not noticed in the dark, and  
  
continued through to an adjoining room. Leaving her to be speechlessly hauled back to the brig.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl ran around dutifully. Anamaria stood behind the wheel  
  
yelling out orders.   
  
"Mr. Gibbs! Get it down!" She pointed up.   
  
"Aye, Miss Ana!" He grinned, *They'll never know what hit them.*  
  
A crew member ran up and put down the trunk next to Anamaria. "Got the trunk, Miss  
  
Ana."  
  
She smiled at the pirate, "Good... good... now start distributing them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Captain Bradford looked through his eyepiece curiously. He tossed it to his first mate,  
  
"What on Earth are they doing?" he turned back to the Pearl.   
  
"Whatever they're doing, we aren't going to let them get away," Bradford said sternly,  
  
"Ready the cannons again, and tell the crew to let out the sails completely. The hurricane threat is  
  
gone, for now, and I have better things to do than chase this Jack Sparrow all day. I am done  
  
picking this ship apart piece by piece... I want it destroyed now. My daughters' virtue will be  
  
avenged."  
  
"Are you entirely sure that he did not jump ship back when we were close to 'Isle de  
  
Tortue'? I could've swore it was Sparrow who jumped off..." the first mate stated slowly.   
  
"I'm not so easily tricked as you would be, Robbins." He said condescendingly, "It was an  
  
obvious distraction, and we were good enough not to take the bait."  
  
The first mate sighed, and continued, "So, we are to take them now?"   
  
Bradford smiled, "The Black Pearl is ours... as is Sparrow."  
  
Robins walked aft and something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Sir!  
  
Ship ahoy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anamaria climbed back on deck, pulling her hair up into a bun.  
  
Joshamee looked at Anamaria. "It looks nice on ya, Miss Ana."   
  
Anamaria looked down at the dress she now wore. It was a light pink dress. She smiled,  
  
"I'd say it was a bit, 'fluffy' for me, but thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
He looked down at the suit and looked a bit sheepish, "Bit stuffy for my taste."  
  
Her gaze turned serious, "You must look completely comfortable or else this won't work.  
  
They must believe that this is a respectable ship. You must convey complete superiority and I'm  
  
your servant, or else they'll come after us as well."  
  
He softened, "Of course it'll work. It's extremely daft." He smiled goofily at her almost  
  
angry look. "Ya know it's a compliment, don't even give me that look..."  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned around to oversee the crew's progress. The ship was ready,  
  
hopefully they were as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will opened his eyes, to find he was lying down inside of an enclosure. He quickly  
  
surveyed his surroundings. It was some sort of circular building, but it had been built out of palm  
  
trees. He grabbed for his sword, not knowing what he is up against didn't want to take any  
  
chances, when he realized whoever had him captive, had also taken his sword.   
  
Will crept closer to the makeshift door, which was basically an animal hide. Though,  
  
what animal, he could not be certain. *Awfully big...* he mused, but then cheered up slightly, *at  
  
least it's not human.*  
  
That was one group Will did not want to run into, cannibals. He was not certain whether  
  
or not he was still in Jamaica or not. He decided to venture out. Lifting up a tiny corner of the  
  
hide covering the door, he peered out. He was shocked to find to icy blue eyes staring at him, her  
  
hand outstretched to grab the same bit of hide he was now holding. Her eyes became large with  
  
shock. He looked around quickly, *No one else around.* Will quickly grabbed the fair-haired  
  
creature, covered her mouth, and dragged her into his hut. A small cry escaped her mouth, but  
  
ventured no farther than his hand. He quickly turned her around to face him, while moving them  
  
both into a kneeling position. A silent tear escaped, while still others threatened to spill out of her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. Please trust me," he pleaded, unable to hide the  
  
desperation in his voice. "I can't speak to you, if you're screaming or crying. I need your help.  
  
Can you understand me? Do you speak any English?"   
  
"She does, and you have succeeded in frightening her." The voice startled both Will and  
  
the young woman.   
  
Will jumped to his feet, carrying the young woman with him. He held her tightly to his  
  
chest, still covering her mouth. "Who are you?" he asked, fear etched in his voice, but with the  
  
woman in his arms, he felt more in a position to barter his freedom.  
  
"I am Reverend Ahren. I am high priest of this community. We mean you no harm. In  
  
fact, quite the opposite, as you see we have bandaged and given care to your wound."  
  
Will gave him a look of uncertainty. Ahren sensed this and continued.  
  
"If we had wanted to hurt you, we could've done as much when you were sleeping. Two of our  
  
gatherers found you on the edge of the wooded land. You were mumbling about a woman," the  
  
priest furrowed his brow in thought, "and... oh yes, pirates." He looked down at Will's belt, where  
  
his sword had been previously.   
  
Will took the priests' words to heart, realizing how it must have looked, and now he had a  
  
villager hostage.   
  
"If you promise not to hurt me, I will release her. I do not want to hurt her, but if I  
  
must...," he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. The priest smiled. "That is Atnelia. She is  
  
my granddaughter. She speaks very little of your language. I'm teaching the whole tribe." He  
  
took his right arm, extended it, and pulled back the hide. Doing this revealed a huge crowd, all  
  
sitting on the ground, legs crossed in front of them, knees out.   
  
Chief Ahren spoke to the tribe in a language unknown to Will. Then, practically in  
  
unison, the whole crowd said, "Hello, sir."  
  
This startled Will, who was still at this point, not sure what to believe. He could see black  
  
dots dancing in front of his face. "Not goo-," was all he was able to mutter before his world went  
  
dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man... 10 pages already? Yea, it was getting a bit long, so I figured I'd leave it with a little Will  
  
cliffy... hehe. Well, they're all a bit cliffy aren't they? Good grief! Do I have an affinity for  
  
cliffy's or what? It's just the evil within me, muwahahahahahaha....  
  
Hey, Nat. Put something in there for u.. see if you can find it, hehe.  
  
See anything, same as always.. E-mail me... that simple. Xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com... Yahoo's  
  
kinda crap ain't it? I'd switch to hotmail, but bloody hotmail hates me.. Oh well. Review, please.  
  
It's only beneficial if you review. Where do you think the story should go from here? I know, but  
  
It doesn't hurt to hear what others have to say.  
  
Ta... XFVixen :) 


	6. Losing Hope

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter... I was having writers block (potc) issues, and  
  
timeline issues... I meant for The Black Pearl chase bit in the last chapter to occur on the 6th day  
  
of Elizabeth being on Capt. Roberts' ship. Looking back, I fear this did not convey well (I'll  
  
change that) so... just adding this bit here for clarity purposes...   
  
Can't forget my Captain Jack Sparrow quote of the chapter... "Human hair....from my back."  
  
(Good game JD, wrote the "from my back" bit himself, and was shocked that GV left it in the  
  
final version of the movie) I still crack up... and I saw it 10 times in theaters (and countless others  
  
since I bought it)  
  
Thank yous: Kris and Kasey, for telling me my chapter wasn't crap and giving me  
  
suggestions/tips.   
  
Special thanks to all the readers who've stuck through this- I know I've been horrible about  
  
updates... between school and work, I have no fun life to speak of... trying to make up for lost  
  
time now.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Fruitless Searches and Troubles at Sea  
  
Time period: Roughly 5th days after Elizabeth's capture, close to dusk  
  
~*~  
  
Commodore Norrington sat at the desk in his cabin.   
  
*Where are you, Elizabeth?* Despair etched his thoughts. They had traveled North to the  
  
Isle de Tortue, better known as Tortuga. James knew this was the best place to find answers.   
  
He ordered all but a small party to remain aboard. They anchored the ship at the nearest shallow  
  
close to the watery entrance to Tortuga Harbor, safely away from the mountainous walls that rose  
  
up around the city and harbor.   
  
Norrington quickly gathered a small group of nine and gave them orders to meet in his  
  
office. He analyzed his plan, glancing down at his own attire. He had donned a grey pair of pants  
  
and a dirty, white shirt far too big for him, but accented his shape well, showing off his toned  
  
chest. *God, what am I getting us into...?* A knock interrupted his thoughts, "Come in!"  
  
The soldiers entered, each dressed in plain clothes. Norrington knew better than to enter this  
  
island, regardless of it's size, dressed in uniform. He had sent a Royal ship here before, and all  
  
that had been found was smouldering bits of the Royal flag. He did not fear this place, but knew  
  
better than to try his luck, right now he needed answers, not a fight. *I will be glad when this  
  
place is respectable again. It's time will come.* He too was dressed in plain clothes, dark brown  
  
pants with a white loosely-fitting top. He had ordered all to remove their wigs. A soldier knocked  
  
lightly on the door, still open, and entered. The rest made a small path for him to enter. He  
  
carried a long, small trunk.  
  
"Good. Thank you. You can return to the deck." Norrington waved him off as he walked  
  
over to the trunk. He opened it and began passing out swords and pistols that had been  
  
confiscated off pirate ships they had brought to justice. "Leave your military issue weapons  
  
behind. They'll be a dead give-away to our true identities. We are here only for answers,  
  
gentlemen, not a war. They will get theirs soon enough. These are to be used only in emergency."   
  
They entered the boat and set off for the island city. *Hopefully no one recognizes us. If  
  
they do,* he sighed, his eyebrows furrowed, mouth closed and set in a grim line, *God help us.*  
  
********************************  
  
They docked down the beach, and walked steadily to the city. Evening had finally set.  
  
Norrington spied many men littering the beach. *Pirate scum...*   
  
He looked back over his shoulder as he walked, "Divide in groups of two, ask questions,  
  
any one starts to get suspicious...," he stopped walking, the men exchanged worried glances.   
  
"Sir?" One of the men asked tentatively.   
  
Commodore Norrington, just shook his head and turned around, "Meet back up here in,"  
  
he checked his pocket watch, "30 minutes. Go, ask if anyone's seen or heard anything about the  
  
capture of a governor's daughter, and that there is a high reward for her safe return."  
  
He motioned for one of them to go with him and the rest quickly grouped and entered the  
  
city.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack awoke startled, his body covered in sweat, his breathing erratic. It took him a minute  
  
to calm himself from his nightmare. He sighed and turned his gaze out his window, "Another  
  
day down," he stated. It had been a few days since he had found out about Elizabeth's troubles,  
  
and decided not to let it worry him since he didn't even have a ship right now to even think of  
  
trying to save her, though that didn't stop his nightmares from plaguing him. He began to wonder  
  
if he should even bother going down to the dock to search for Anamaria and his beloved Pearl.   
  
*One more day, and I'm gonna find passage out of this place to somewhere I can steal a  
  
proper boat,* he thought glumly, *I thought for sure she'd come back for me. She's done so in  
  
the past.* He sighed, *After three days, they're either dead or just plain not comin' back...*  
  
"Oh well..." he said aloud, "No point worrying about the past. Especially," he stood up, bits  
  
and pieces of the dream still vivid in his mind, haunting him, Elizabeth looking up at him, a tear  
  
slowly falling, leaving a wet trail down her cheek, "when there's plenty of rum to be  
  
'ad." He left the room, descended the stairs to the bar below.   
  
He walked over to bar and sat down. The barkeep was down at the other end, so he began  
  
occupying his time by drumming his hands on the bar and looking around at the other patrons.  
  
The place was busy, but he caught sight of something that turned his blood cold, actually  
  
someone. Even without his powder-white wig, he could recognize Port Royal's commodore a  
  
mile off. *He should take off that ridiculous rat more often, look less like a lit'le girl...* he  
  
thought as he quickly turned away from him, hoping he hadn't yet seen him. Quickly he ducked  
  
out of the bar through the back door. He crept to the end of the alley and stepped out into the  
  
street, running right into two men. He recognized their straight-laced mannerisms and knew them  
  
at once to be some of Norrington's men. *God, they found me...* he thought, his features set into  
  
a frown. He started to raise his hands for them to clamp the metal handcuffs on when the taller of  
  
the two spoke.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," one of them began. Jack could barely hide his delight, *They don't  
  
recognize me!* In the back of his mind, he was slightly miffed that they didn't recognize the  
  
dashing, cunning Captain Jack Sparrow, but he let it go. "We were, uh, wondering if, umm," the  
  
soldier began, somewhat slowly. Jack had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, *And they're still  
  
alive? I must be their first because any other person on this rock would've killed them already.*  
  
Jack vaguely registered that the soldier was still trying to ask him something.   
  
"Spit it out, mate." Jack said a little exasperated and motioned with his hands for them to  
  
speed it along.   
  
"Well, what we were wondering, um, is if you've heard of anyone who might've, uh,  
  
stolen a governor's daughter?"  
  
Jack's eyebrows raised in shock, then realization took hold and he relaxed. *They're  
  
looking for Elizabeth and/or answers.* He quickly realized he could use this to his  
  
advantage.   
  
"Actually, I have," he lifted his eyebrows animatedly, "I can tell you everything I've heard, but  
  
this," he gestured to his surroundings, "is not the proper setting." He lowered his voice  
  
ominously, placing a hand on his cheek to shield his mouth from possible on-lookers, "Never  
  
know who could be lurking..." He looked around quickly, then stared back at the soldiers. "Let's  
  
find somewhere quiet... but I'm not sure where..."  
  
"We have a ship!" The other soldier, who had been quiet as of yet, offered. The first  
  
soldier gave him a look, "We need to bring him to, uh," he glanced at Jack whose face fell at the  
  
realization that they wanted to take him to Norrington, "Mister, uh, N." His eyed widened,  
  
trying to get his point across to his companion. The other soldier still was obviously not getting  
  
it, and so Jack took this opportunity to jump in.   
  
"Ship! Great, let's go then, got a girl to save!" he walked behind the two soldiers and  
  
pushed himself in between them as he gently pushed them forward, "Not a second to lose! We'll  
  
be 'eros!"  
  
They slowly conceded. Jack figured they had a military boat somewhere close by, and  
  
wondered whether he'd rather just take their little boat or to take the big ship.   
  
They led him down to the beach, where their boat was pulled ashore.   
  
Jack's decision was made. A slow smile formed on his face. *Now the fun begins.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He shoved her violently back into the cell. Elizabeth his the wooden floor of her cell hard.  
  
She hadn't been pulled from the bring since her first encounter with Captain Roberts. The pirates  
  
who had brought her back to her cell, on her after her first encounter with the captain had let her  
  
know her place.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night, Second Day of Elizabeth's capture-  
  
The two pirates held Elizabeth between them, half-dragging, half-leading her back to the  
  
depth of the ship. She had decided to not react to anything that happens to her on The Mortal  
  
Wound. *They'll do to me what they like, getting worked up about it will do me absolutely no  
  
good.* She felt a small part of her die as they led her down the stairs of the creaking ship.   
  
"Not too smart, girlie. You'd better learn to respect the captain, or you won't last 'til  
  
supper tomorrow."   
  
"You don't scare me," she spat, "Nor does your captain. I do not fear death."   
  
"Ah," he breathed, stopping as the other pirate opened her cell door, "but there are things  
  
far worse that death one might live through..." With those final words the door to her cage was  
  
thrust open and he threw her in. The second pirate threw at blanket on top of her lying form.  
  
"Don't be makin' a bunch of racket, we're right above you. If I have to come down here, you will  
  
regret it, though I might not." He grinned maliciously at her, licking his lips, slammed the door  
  
and locked it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She'd been aboard the ship for five days. They had brought her one meal a day, mostly in  
  
the late evening, consisting of a couple pieces of moldy bread. She refused to eat it the first few  
  
days, though it had been missing afterwards. *Probably ate by the rats.*   
  
They had stopped at two ports, not sure if they were the same or different. Both times the girls  
  
were forced to kneel in a line, still in the brig, and held at gunpoint and told if they uttered a  
  
word, they'd be shot. They wouldn't even tell the women where they were.   
  
Her and Kat had talked a few times during their imprisonment, but mostly they spent a lot  
  
of time in the dark. Their voices had a tendency to travel, even when whispering in the dank brig  
  
and the night after Elizabeth's meeting the captain they had both been reminded of the pirates  
  
warning to Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed loudly at the memory.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(3rd Night, aboard The Mortal Wound)  
  
They had been talking about their lives before their captures when there was the loud  
  
banging of feet running on the level above them. Elizabeth and Kat didn't have to wait long to  
  
find out what was happening. A group of pirates raced into the brig and opened up Kat's cell and  
  
the cell on the other side. The other girl shrieked, Kat just closed her eyes and waited, not  
  
helping, but not resisting either.   
  
"You're coming with us!" One of the pirates had yelled.   
  
A second pirate grabbed at the keys from the first pirates hand and moved to stand in  
  
front of Elizabeth's cell. "I want 'er!"   
  
A pirate stepped forward that Elizabeth recognized as Rooster. He grabbed the keys out  
  
of the pirates hand, "She's for the captain! Do you want to anger the captain?" The other pirate  
  
conceded and walked away, sneering at Elizabeth. Rooster just laughed evilly and pointed at  
  
Elizabeth through the bars, "You remember that gurlie. Screw up, and you're ours..." With that  
  
he followed the other out, they all whooped at their impending conquests.   
  
Elizabeth was left to worry about the two women's safety and brood over what Rooster  
  
had said. When they were returned, Elizabeth didn't ask what had happened. She didn't want to  
  
know, for she knew it was incredibly horrible.   
  
"Thanks girlie's, as always your company was fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sighed and shook her head at the horrible memory. She noticed how Kat was never  
  
surprised when they took her. She never cried, save the time when she talked to Elizabeth that  
  
first time, about it. She had become cold, and emotionally withdrawn. Even to Elizabeth's eyes.   
  
She felt herself withdrawing as well. She began to wonder how long she'd be stuck there,  
  
if she'd die there. The thing that terrified her the most was, she was losing hope.   
  
The door to their holding bay opened, slamming into the wall. Jill, the women in the cell  
  
next to Kat, began crying. *They've broken her,* she thought sadly. The pirate walked in slowly,  
  
reveling in the effect his presence alone was causing Jill. He sauntered up to Elizabeth's cell and  
  
began unlocking it.  
  
"Time for some fresh air, gurlie."   
  
She did not react, at least not externally. Inside, her brain was screaming for her to kick  
  
him in the face. She didn't though. She just sat there. He came in and grabbed the rope that was  
  
binding her wrists together and yanked her to her feet. She did not protest, but did nothing to  
  
help. They walked to the deck slowly. The hallways seemed cramped with pirates, all oogling  
  
Elizabeth as she walked by. She felt her skin crawl as they watched her pass. One snaked a hand  
  
out and smacked her butt. She shut her eyes, willing them all to disappear. No such luck of  
  
course, but it was worth a shot in her opinion.   
  
They finally reached the deck. Many pirates were busying themselves with chores. Two  
  
were sloshing water on the deck and scrubbing furiously as the captain passed them. The sea  
  
wind tossed the few fly-away hairs not caught in his cloth hair tie. It almost reminded her of the  
  
way Will used to wear his hair. She forced back tears at the thought of her beloved. *I'm to never  
  
see him again, I suppose...*   
  
The captain interrupted her thoughts, "Hello again, Miss Swann. Lovely to see you, I  
  
hope you're enjoying our little trip." He smiled, not giving her time to speak, he continued. "You  
  
have some information that I want."  
  
"Information?" Her eyebrow quirked, not expecting him to be so blatant in his need for  
  
her.   
  
"Yes. Yes, my dear. Information. I hear from very reliable sources, that you know the  
  
bearings to the Isle de Muerta." He waited a second for her to confirm.  
  
"No. I have no idea where the island is located." She knew she didn't, but decided even if  
  
she did, she wouldn't tell him.  
  
He sighed, lowered his head. "Now. Now, Miss Elizabeth. It isn't ladylike to lie. Tell us  
  
where the island is, and I shall give you an equal share in it."   
  
"I swear, I have no idea where that island is..." she stopped herself from continuing, as  
  
she watched him turn from her placing his hands on the wooden railing and lowering his head.   
  
"I gave you a fair chance..." He turned and motioned to his first mate, who ran over.  
  
"Miss Swann needs some help remembering where the island is.. Help her." He stood back as the  
  
first mate whistled. He then waved to pirates over. "Take her to Merry's room." He sneered at  
  
Elizabeth as they dragged her off.   
  
"You must've done something awfully bad, girl," the taller of the two pirates said  
  
suddenly, "to get a visit from Merry."  
  
She looked up at the pirate, taking in the empathetic frown. "Who's Merry?"   
  
"Not who... what," he answered cryptically as they reached a door and stopped. The other  
  
pirate opened the door, and they took her inside.   
  
They stood there mere minutes, Elizabeth's features struck dumb with the sight of the  
  
room, when the First Mate walked in and slammed the door. He chuckled to himself and grabbed  
  
a long objected, wrapped loosely, hanging off a hook on the wall.   
  
"Now for a bit of fun. Strap her in boys!" He tapped the leather object against his left palm as  
  
he moved closer to Elizabeth. They first removed her dirty dress. They quickly cut her corset  
  
with a small knife, leaving her in her undergarment. Then, they strapped her arms and legs into  
  
leather buckles.  
  
"Merry meet Miss Swann," the First Mate said darkly, "Miss Swann meet Merry." He held on to  
  
the handle at the end as he let the rest of it uncoil and fall loudly banging on the wood.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two pirates placed Elizabeth on the floor of her cell. She kept still until she heard the door  
  
to the brig lock turn over. Opening her eyes, she began rubbing her tear stained cheeks, working  
  
out the stiffness. Sighing deeply, she started pulling herself into a kneeling position but stopped  
  
quickly as the pain shot through her, resonating from her back. The back of her undergarments  
  
were covered in patches of crimson. "Merry" had slashed against her skin like a hot blade,  
  
leaving deep cuts and long, precise rips in her dress were the only other signs of what Elizabeth  
  
had just been put through. She laid back down slowly. Phantom pains began sending ripple of  
  
torment up her back where the whips blows had landed. She cried, though no tears fell. Her eyes  
  
were blood-shot and dry. She soon passed out from exhaustion. Her last thoughts were not of  
  
hope of rescue, but of a quick death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa... sorry. I ended all that on a bad note... but I promise, all is not lost. If you've listened to  
  
the PotC writers and screenwriters track, you'll understand the reason behind it, the writers hit  
  
the nail on the head. "Always bleakest before the dawn" someone once said...  
  
Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Review please, I live for reviews... next chapter(s)  
  
won't take as long, it's just the knot-tying bit between this chapter and a big bit I've written  
  
already. :) I can't wait to share!   
  
As always... problems, questions, anything... e-mail me... xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com. Always a  
  
pleasure. Please no flames... criticism is okay and begged for... just be gentle. :) 


End file.
